All car manufacturers around the world are continuously seeking a totally-satisfactory car which may run smoothly at low speed driving and run powerfully at high speed driving. Although the diesel engine provides better performance at low speed, its performance at high speed is comparatively inferior. On the other hand, the gasoline engine is relatively good with regard to its performance at high speed and inferior at low speed.
Until now there has been no engine which can provide good performance consistently at different speeds--i.e., high, medium and low speed. It is chiefly because the opening time of the valves and the ignition timing fail to match up with the change in the speed of revolution of the engine.
Every car manufacturer knows that, to have an engine with good performance at high speed requires the advance of both the ignition timing and the opening of the air intake valve because the higher the speed the greater amount the ignition is advanced. Advancing the air valve at high speed allows a sufficient amount of intake air and facilitates effective exhaust of the waste gas in the cylinder. To match the advancement of ignition timing, the engine will become power driving at high speed. To attain better performance of the engine at low speed, the advancement of ignition timing has to be reduced and the opening of the air valve should not be increased so that the explosion stroke in the cylinder will be extended to increase the thrust force of the piston resulting in a large increase in torsion when driving at low speed.
As a matter of fact, the time of the opening of the intake valve and the exhaust valve, and the timing of the ignition have to be adjusted properly with the speed of revolution of the engine so as to achieve an engine with good performance at high speed, medium speed and low speed respectively. Although there are centrifugal ignition advances, and vacuum ignition advances, there is no such kind of real mechanism for the advancement of the opening of air valve.
As for the multiple-valve engine, the increase in the numbers of air valves only promotes the amount of intake and exhaust, rather than advancing the opening of both the intake and exhaust valves.
Therefore one object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting device for the relative angular difference between two rotating members, which is able to adjust the relative angular difference between the rotating driver and one or more rotating followers respectively. The present device can be mounted between the cam shaft of the air valve and the cams of various air valves as well as the cam shaft of the air valve and the driving shaft of the distributor to coordinate the adjustment of the time of the opening of the air valve and the ignition timing to allow the engine to obtain best torsion output and smoothness of driving at high speed, medium speed and low speed.